


A Pirate's Cold Truth

by Gerstein03



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Assassins are assholes, Both Assassins and Templars are wrong, Edward DOESN'T join the Assassins, F/M, Templars Are Assholes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerstein03/pseuds/Gerstein03
Summary: Edward reveals a secret to Mary after they kill Lauren Pris and Mary reveals her secret and he explains why he really doesn't want to work with the Assassins





	1. Edward's Spite

**“I suppose that’s two men I’ve lost today.” Edward chuckled. “What’s your name lass?”**

**“Mary Read to my mum. And them I call friends.” Kidd answered. “But not a word to anyone, or I’ll unman you as well.”**

**“Well, seeing as you’re business is done, why don’t you and I return to the Jackdaw and get a drink? The crew is out for the evening, so the disguise isn’t really necessary.” Mary hesitated before accepting Edward’s offer. When they returned to the ship, the decks were empty.**

**“I know you didn’t believe me when I said they were all out.” Edward joked. He grabbed a bottle of rum and took a drink before passing it to Mary. She downed the entire bottle in an instant before throwing it away.**

**“I thought you said you didn’t want to get pissed.” Edward chuckled.**

**“Changed my mind.” Mary smiled, slightly tipsy. “Got anymore?”**

**“Yeah sure.” Edward answered. “Grab a crate from my cabin.” Mary stood up and walked through the doors into Edward’s cabin. She brought back a crate of rum and dropped it on the floor.**

**“I do wish you’d reconsider hunting the sage with the Assassins.” Mary said, taking a drink.**

**“Not having the same end goal isn’t the reason I don’t want to work with them.” Edward sighed, his tongue loosened by the rum. “It would definitely be a lot easier if I worked with them. I have no qualms with sharing the prize. You’ve told me that you’d pay me for my help and I’d imagine this would be no different.”**

**“Than why don’t you?” Mary asked. Edward swirled his bottle a little and said, “I have a brother. John Kenway his name. He is a member of your daffy religion.” This took Mary by surprise, Kenway never giving any indication that he’d already known about them. Edward continued, “I think you might actually know him. Got wind that he was here using his favored alias: Jacob Ryder.”**

**“Jake is your brother?” Mary exclaimed dumbfounded.**

**“Aye.” Edward answered. “We met a Master Assassin in England who asked us to join the order. I turned it down because I don’t agree with what they do. They preach freedom and yet they hold their members in a secret cult and they can’t tell anyone about it. They claim they want to protect people but how many lives have been lost and destroyed because of their war against the Templars? How many families torn apart by this conflict? What gives them the right to fuck with things that they damn sure should be leaving well enough alone?**

**“You’re looking for the Observatory too Edward.” Mary snapped. “What gives you the right to take its power for yourself?**

**“Never said I had the right to take it.” Edward shrugged. “What I deserve has nothing to do with whether or not I can take it. Your Assassins fuck with this shit, claiming it’s to protect people, but how many times has the Assassins messing with this stuff caused more probems? How much better off would things be without this conflict between them and the Templars? From my perspective, the Assassins are no better than the Templars.” Mary considered what he said. She didn’t want to admit it but deep down, she knew Edward had a point. She knew a lot of the history of the Assassins and knew that the conflict between the Assassins and Templars had caused the fall of Rome, Pompei was caused by Assassins and Templars messing with a precursor temple, they’d fought over the Holy Land during the Crusades, and in their conflict almost brought brought Italy to ruin during the Italian Renaissance. And that was only the well known problems they’d caused. She truthfully had no idea how much of what the Assassins told her was true and how much they left out, given how secretive the order was even within its own ranks. She pushed that aside and asked, “What happened with you and your brother?”**

**“We had a falling out after he joined your group.” Edward explained. “I told him that following your fanatics was madness and he chided me for my selfishness and unwillingness to see the bigger picture. He left when he was 23 and I was 20. That was 12 years ago. Haven’t seen him since and I don’t plan to.” Edward turned away. Mary placed a hand on Edward’s shoulder and said, “He supported me in telling Ah Tabi that we shouldn’t kill you. Hell he’s the reason they didn’t cut your head off, as respected an Assassin as he is.”**

**“So? Why the hell should I care?” Edward scoffed.**

**“Because he must know you still hate him.” Mary answered. “Hell he may even still hate you but he didn’t want to see you dead. Surely that must count for something.”**

**“Not really.” Edward spat. “If he gives a damn than he knows where he can bloody well find me.” Edward slouched into his cabin and went to sleep. Mary considered what to do and got an idea. She went to the Assassin Bureau and told them to send for Jacob Ryder to come to to coordinates south of Tulum. She sent the messenger on their way immediately, ordering him to get to Tulum by noon the next day. She returned to the Jackdaw and quietly entered Edward’s chamber. She took a chain, attached it to the bed, and clamped it over Edward’s wrist, waking him up.**

**“What the bloody hell are you doing?!” Edward demanded.**

**“Sorry Edward.” Mary said. “This is gonna be good for you I promise.” Edward protested as Mary gagged him so he wouldn’t make any noise.**

**\---**

**“Master Kidd, always a pleasure.” Adewale said as Mary came on deck. “How’s the Captain?”**

**“Kenway had a rough night.” Mary said. “Drank a little too much. He said he was taking the morning to relax and asked me to captain the Jackdaw.”**

**“Alright.” Ade said. “Take the wheel then Master Kidd.” Mary hesitated for a moment. This was Edward’s ship and it felt wrong to sail it in his place. She pushed her hesitation aside and grasped the wheel, setting sail for where she’d asked Jacob to meet her. She approached the small island. It had ample food and water and they wouldn’t die from overheating thanks to the trees. She saw Jacob’s ship nearby and pulled up next to it.**

**“Lads!” She called to them. “Sail back to Tulum. I’ll bring Captain Ryder back.” The men complied and sailed off. Mary packed some supplies so that the discomfort would be mitigated. She turned to Ade and said, “Alright, full disclosure, I lied. Edward is fine. I locked him in his room and chained him up. I need you to help me get him on the island. Once we do, sail away and return in a month.” Ade, clearly very confused, nodded and helped Mary get Edward on a boat. Edward struggled and cursed but after much effort, he and Mary were rowing to the island and the Jackdaw disappeared into the distance. Once they arrived on shore, Mary removed his chains.**

**“Mind telling me why the hell you dragged me out into the middle of nowhere with no way off this island!” Edward demanded. Mary’s face reddened, feeling like she’d somewhat betrayed him.**

**“Mary why am I here?” A voice from a little ways off called. Edward turned around and saw, in the flesh, his brother John.**

**“Asshole!” Edward shouted as he charged John, tackling him to the ground.**

**“Edward!” Mary yelled as the brothers rolled in the sand. John kicked Edward away and stumbled back.**

**“Fight me you lout!” Edward snapped. “Come on you fucking coward!”**

**“Still a thundering dumbass eh Edward.” John groaned.**

**“Fuck you!” Edward roared. “You left! Left for some goddamn cult of hooded hypocrites! You were my brother and you abandoned me!”**

**“I spoke out in your defense when the Assassins wanted your head!” John growled. “Maybe I should’ve let them take it.”**

**“Come on then!” Edward snarled, drawing his swords. “Give it your best shot!” John drew his sword and slashed at Edward. Edward parried and slashed at John, who blocked the attack just barely. The force of the blow knocked his sword out of his hand. He grabbed Edward and shoved him away before drop-kicking him in the chest. Edward dropped his swords and stood up, engaging John in a fist fight. They traded blows and landed numerous strong hits until Mary shot her gun near their feet.**

**“Stop it you bloody fools!” She shouted. Edward and John looked at Mary. She stated, “I brought you two here so you could resolve your unfinished business not so you could kill each other.”**

**“Killing each other will resolve our unfinished business.” Edward said.**

**“Then do it after the month is up.” Mary replied. “At least try to mend fences. This will be a lot easier if you do.” John lowered his head and sighed, “I’m game if you are Edward.” He extended his hand to Edward who snarled, “Piss off.” in response before he walked off.**

**“Goddamnit…” John mumbled as he leaned against a tree and slid down. He flicked out a hidden blade and stared at it.**

**“You alright Jacob?” Mary asked. “Or do you prefer John?”**

**“Either.” John muttered. “I don’t really care.”**

**“You alright?” Mary asked.**

**“I designed my robes after one of the greatest Assassins in history, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, but I’m not worthy to carry on his legacy.” John replied. “Everything Ezio did he did for his family. Everything I’ve ever done was for myself. I joined the Assassins without thinking what it would do to my family and I abandoned Edward without thinking what it would do to him. Hell even helping you get the Assassins to let him live was a choice I made for me. I didn’t do it to save his life. I did it because I wanted to prove I was the bigger man, let bygones be bygones. Prove I was willing to put the past aside like he’d been able to do five years ago.”**

**“Five years ago?” Mary asked. “Edward told me he hadn’t seen you in 12 years.”**

**“Not surprised.” John sighed. “What happened then is the reason he hates me so much.”**

**“What happened?” Mary asked. John took a deep breath before answering, “I fucked up.”**


	2. John's Remorse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John tells the story of how he and Edward fell out and Edward makes Mary a surprising offer

**John began to tell the story of how he and Edward parted ways and why Edward would like to see him dead. “Edward had fallen in love with and married Caroline Scott but her father didn’t approve of it. So before he went to go off privateering, Emmet Scott hired someone to burn down our family’s farm. We didn’t know then but it was the Templars who did it. Edward saved our parents but father deemed him nothing but trouble and disowned him. Edward came to me to help track down the men who’d done it. Needless to say that didn’t go well. That didn’t go well by any stretch.”**

**\---**

**“John please!” Edward begged. “I need your help to find them.”**

**“No!” John said. “I will not help you engage in a vendetta!”**

**“They burned our farm down and almost killed our parents!” Edward shouted. “Does family mean anything to you?”**

**“My family are the Assassins.” John said firmly. “They are my brothers and sisters, far more than you ever were!”**

**“Go to hell John! You’d rather stick beside a bunch of fanatics than help your own brother?” Edward demanded.**

**“You are not my brother!” John roared. “You are a vain, arrogant, cruel man! Scott was right to want better for his daughter than a lout like you! You think Caroline will wait for you? Second you’re gone she’ll find someone better.”**

**“Fuck you John!” Edward shouted.**

**“You need to grow the fuck up!” John snapped. “Look beyond yourself for once in your worthless life and look at the bigger picture! Do something that someone would be proud of, that’d be an achievement for you wouldn’t it.”**

**“I’m going to serve with honor in the king’s navy.” Edward started before John cut him off, “You’re going to raid and pillage spanish ships and take their supplies. That has no honor in it. You may make your fortune privateering but you will never make Caroline proud, nor Mother and Father. You will always be a disappointment.”**

**“Takes one to know one doesn’t it.” Edward growled. “If I ever see you again, I’ll flay you and feed you to the sharks.” Edward stormed out.**

**\---**

**“Why?” Mary asked.**

**“I was bitter that he’d refused to join the Assassins and had chosen to make his living robbing sailors of their supplies.” John muttered. “We were given an opportunity to be a part of something greater than ourselves and he’d refused and I couldn’t understand why. I was angry that he’d been so shortsighted that after years of not seeing him, the one time he asked for help I took a selfrighous stance and told him to fuck off and that he was worthless.” Mary was appalled. She now understood why Edward was insistent on going against the Assassins. His brother’s induction into their order had caused a rift between the two. She remembered what Edward had said about the Assassins destroying families and realized that, in his mind, they’d torn his apart caused John caused forsake Edward for the Assassins and their creed. They never taught about the ones whose families had been destroyed by their war, only about the heroes and Assassin greats such as Altair and Ezio. Mary stood up and sighed, “I think I need a minute to process all this. You and Edward have given me a lot to think about.”**

**“Of course.” John said, his voice laced with regret. Mary walked over to where Edward was sitting.**

**“Leave me be Mary.” Edward growled. “Have you come to tell me I should forgive John?”**

**“No I’ve come to apologize.” Mary muttered. “I shouldn’t’ve set this up without knowing the full story. John told me what he did and said to you. For what it’s worth, I would not say you’re a disappointment.”**

**“Thank you for your kind words Mary.” Edward replied sarcastically. “But no amount of kind words will undo what John has done.”**

**“Well how about a drink with a friend to cheer you up?” Mary suggested.**

**“Alright.” Edward chuckled. “Just don’t get too drunk. Being marooned on an island with someone who’s sick and hungover isn’t really a lot of fun, especially hungover pirates.”**

**\---**

**Edward woke up to the sun beating down on his face. He rolled over and saw Mary lying flat on her back, sprawled out in the sand.**

**“Bloody hell.” Mary groaned. “How much did we drink?”**

**“I stopped counting ‘round the tenth bottle of rum.” Edward laughed.**

**“We didn’t do anything stupid or regretable did we?” Mary asked. **

**“Nothing that I wouldn’t do with Thatch or Hornigold.” Edward answered, understanding what she was impling. Mary gave a sigh of relief. She knew Edward wasn’t the type to take advantage of a woman drunk but his assurances gave her some comfort. She tried to push herself up but found her head spinning as she did and flopped back onto the ground. Edward started laughing but it quickly changed to a vomit. Rolled onto his side as he puked and groaned.**

**“Good god man.” Mary snickered. “You were right about bein’ marooned with pirates after a night of drinking.”**

**“Fuck you Mary.” Edward laughed. Mary sat up slowly and said, “I really am sorry I organized this without asking or getting more information.”**

**“Your heart was in the right place.” Edward shrugged. “Besides, at least now you understand my resistance to your Assassins.”**

**“Hearing about them from the perspective of an outsider who knows about them and their history has actually allowed me to see them in a new light.” Mary admitted. “Maybe even reevaluate my place with them.” Edward sat up and wiped his mouth. He gave a friendly smile and said, “Well you’re always welcome on the Jackdaw while you figure things out. God knows the crew’d enjoy your company and help taking british ships.”**

**“Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.” Mary said gratefully. “I have one condition though. You stop hunting the Observatory. We don’t have any more right to fuck with it than the Assayou abandon the hunt. Deal?.” Edward looked out onto the sea with contemplation until he answered, “Deal.” Mary was somewhat surprised that he’d actually agreed to her terms. Edward noticed and explained, “If it’s a choice between a search for a magic temple and saving a close friend from a terrible path, there’s other money in the world. Whatever money I could make from the Observatory I can make elsewhere. Besides, a great pirate like you, we’d conquer the world.”**

**“Alright Edward.” Mary chuckled. “Guess I’m joinin’ your crew.” She held her hand out for Edward to shake. Edward grasped it firmly and chuckled, “Welcome aboard lass.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the latest chapter. I felt that at this point since Nassau hadn't fallen, Edward would be more willing to abandon his hunt because before Nassau fell, life was good and he lived that Hakuna Mattata lifestyle and wasn't so desperate in his search and would care more about helping his friend


	3. Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and John call a truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I fucked up and posted the chapters out of order.

After spending almost the entire month on the island avoiding Edward as best he could, John finally decided to at least try to come to some kind of common ground with him before they returned home. Edward sat by the fire cooking a lizard he’d killed earlier. John stood next to him and asked, “Mind if I sit?”

“I don’t care.” Edward growled, not looking away from his lizard. John sighed and sat down, hoping to find some way to resolve the mess he’d made.

“Edward I’m sorry.” John sighed. “Really I am. I should never have called you a worthless lout. I was angry that you refused to join the Assassins. I couldn’t see why you wouldn’t want to take on some higher calling.”

“The Assassins aren’t a higher calling.” Edward grumbled. “They’re hypocrites who mess with things they say others shouldn’t mess with. The claim to seek peace but their existence and their war with the Templars has ended more lives than it’s saved. I can’t see how they’re any better than the Templars. It’s all the same to me and the world would be better off without them.” After a long silence John sighed, “I guess I’ll respect your point of view. Please Edward, give me the chance to make amends. Truce?” Edward picked up a bottle of rum sitting next to him and passed it to John.

“Truce.” Edward grumbled. The brothers both drank. Edward stated sarcastically, “I suppose I should thank you for backing Mary in letting me live.”

“Trust me there are still many among the Assassins who would like to see you dead. Hell I’m still pissed you botched my job in Havana to capture the sage. Thought you were Duncan but then Mary informed me that you’d gotten the robes before you got sent to Havana so we knew you’d done something stupid. So what happened with Duncan?”

“Why do you care?” Edward asked.

“Because Duncan was my best friend, one of the only people who knew my real name.” Edward looked confused and John explained, “Many Assassins use false identities even with the Assassins as a precaution. The less people know about you the easier it is to focus. Anyway when Duncan and I came here we worked throughout the West Indies but then he betrayed us and fled after stealing what you gave the Templars and failing to kill Ah Tabi. I followed him but when we dueled on an island not far from Tulum, I hesitated and couldn’t bring myself to kill him. He escaped and got himself aboard another ship.”

“And then he got caught in a rainstorm and fought my ship. We were both shipwrecked on Cape Bonavista, where I killed him.”

“How?”

“What do you mean ‘how’?”

“I mean, was it clean? Did he suffer?”

“I don’t think so. I just shoved my sword into his neck and down his back and he fell over.” Edward answered. John sighed and thanked him and the pair drank. John had never been able to go more than a few drinks before he passed out, having not built up a tolerance for it.

“He alright?” Mary asked, seeing John passed out by the fire.

“Yeah he’s fine.” Edward slurred, mildly drunk but not so much that he was stumbling and unable to form coherent thoughts. “He’s just shitty at holding his liquor.”

“Alright Edward.” Mary asked. “Have you mended fences?”

“We called a truce.” Edward sighed. “Don’t worry, I’m not throwing him off the Jackdaw once we’re in open water.”

“That’s good.” Mary said. “Minimal progress is still progress. That makes me feel less bad about doing this.”

“Speaking of the Jackdaw, I was wondering, how would you 

feel about revealing Mary Read to the crew?” Edward asked.

“I don’t know Edward.” Mary said nervously. “I’m not sure if the crew will respect me much if I do.”

“If they don’t respect you, they can leave.” Edward said. “You’re a damn good pirate and you could beat any of them in a fight. Most of them already respect James Kidd so most should respect you all the same, hell maybe even more with you being better in a man’s world while being a woman. I know Thatch and Hornigold would have a laugh but they’d treat you the same.” Mary considered his idea. Join his crew and reveal herself as a woman. If she did she wouldn’t have to hide. But she could also wind up bound to the Jackdaw forever as many men weren’t as open-minded as Edward was. She wasn’t sure if she wanted that and she knew Edward was going to leave the West Indies eventually and return to London to his wife.

“You know if I do that my future options will be limited.” Mary said. “Plenty of pirates would scowl at the idea of sailing with a woman fighting beside them. And you’re going back to London at some point once you find your fortune so where will that leave me?”

“I actually don’t have much intention of returning to London anymore.” Edward stated. “If I go back to London, what’s waiting for me? A woman who doesn’t love me and a boring, low paying job. Out here, I’ve got you, Ade, Thatch, Ben, and the rest, I’ve got a ship and crew, I’ve got a life of adventure and money, hell I’ve got my own island out here. I’ve considered it a lot and the more I think about it, the more I’d rather stay here and live my life as a pirate and enjoy whatever adventures come next.” Mary felt a wave of relief that Edward had no plans to leave the West Indies. Before she knew what she was saying Mary blurted out, “Alright, I’ll do it.”

“You’ll reveal yourself as a woman?” Edward asked, slightly surprised. He hadn’t really thought she’d go for it but was pleased nonetheless.

“Yes.” Mary replied. “I’ll admit I don’t want to have to hide anymore so if your crew respects me than I’ll have nothing to worry about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while but I'm working on the next chapter now


	4. Aboard the Jackdaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward, Mary, and John leave the island

** _May 15 1717_ **

**“Captain Kenway! How was your stay on this island?” Ade called from the Jackdaw. The month was up and Edward, Mary, and John climbed aboard the ship. Ade noticed ‘James Kidd’ was not a ‘James’, as Mary decided not to wear her disguise.**

**“Is this something that you’ll explain Master Kidd?” Ade asked. Mary nodded and went to talk to John.**

**“So are you coming back to Tulum or are you gonna have Edward drop you off somewhere to hunt targets?” John asked.**

**“Neither.” Mary answered. “I’m not sure how I feel about the Assassins anymore. I’m gonna crew with Edward for a while and try to get a new perspective, away from the Assassins and what they’ve told me.”**

**“Don’t tell me you believe Edward when he calls them a cult.” John groaned.**

**“Well think about it.” Mary said. “They prey on the weak and vulnerable and conform them to their way of thinking and ideology. They found me at my weakest and brought me into the order. Sounds like a cult to me.”**

**“You sound like Edward.” John sighed.**

**“He might be right on this.” Mary replied. John gave her a longing stare as she left. Mary found Ade and explained everything to him and the crew and, as Edward promised, most of them retained the respect they already had for her. **

**\---**

**John found Edward in the captain’s cabin. The ship was being steered by Ade and Edward had retired to his cabin to relax a little. It was a nice room but nothing of extraordinary grandeur.**

**“Edward can I speak with you?” John asked.**

**“Sure.” Edward replied. “What do you need?”**

**“I’m not sure if I approve of what you’re putting in Mary’s head.” Edward scowled, “What, you think she’s so weak-willed that she’ll parrot my words without a second thought, like I’m going to brainwash her? She’s got one of the strongest wills I’ve ever seen. If she’s reconsidering her place with the Assassins, then that means what I told her makes sense in her mind.”**

**“Edward I didn’t come to argue.” John stated. “She’s an Assassin and she belongs with the Assassins.”**

**“With you you mean?” Edward scoffed.**

**“What?” John asked, shocked and dumbfounded.**

**“John we were on an island together for a month.” Edward stated. “Did you really think I wouldn’t catch you throwing her glances?” John brushed him off and said, “Just stop putting these ideas in her head.”**

**“Right because God forbid she hear the perspective of someone outside your echo chamber.” Edward snapped. John bowed his head. He knew Edward was right, on all accounts.**

**“Do you think she sees me that way?” John asked.**

**“Not at all.” Edward answered bluntly. “She’s to much pirate, scallywag. You, you’d be the kind of man for Caroline. Honest, noble. Mary will probably stay in the West Indies until she dies, a pirate’s life. You wouldn’t last two months as a pirate.”**

**“Oh come on Edward how hard could it be?” John chuckled.**

**“You passed out from three bottles of rum.” Edward stated “In one night, she could drink five times that. Even the green lads on this ship could out-drink you. The life of a pirate is all about living without the constraints of rules. Taking what we like without a care in the world, whether it’s a fort, Man o’ War, or plantation. You’d be disgusted by the lives most pirates live pretty quickly, myself and Mary included. Trust me on this. I reached for a woman from another world than me and now I’ve written a letter to her and her father with money to pay for a divorce. I imagine you and Mary are great friends, but if you two were together, you’d kill each other before the year is up.”**

**“I suppose you’re right.” John shrugged. “Just a musing I had. I am sorry about Caroline though.”**

**“We were terrible for each other.” Edward shrugged. “Wasn’t meant to last.”**

**“John.” Mary called from outside. “We’re at Tulum. There’s a boat waiting to take you to shore.”**

**“Thank you Mary.” John said. He turned to Edward and asked, “Would you like for me to send the letter?”**

**“Yes thank you.” Edward replied.**

**“Take care of yourself Edward.” John said before leaving.**

**\---**

**“How was your first day?” Edward asked Mary. They were looking over the railing on the back of the ship at the sea.**

**“It was good. Crew didn’t seem to mind that I was a woman.” Mary answered. They pair looked out onto the ocean. The rest of the crew were already asleep and they’d laid anchor on the sea so it was fairly quiet.**

**“It’s beautiful.” Mary said softly. “So peaceful and quiet, no one else around.”**

**“You’d almost forget everything that’s going on around us.” Edward added. He decided to lighten the mood and asked, “Hey, what would you say if John wanted to be your lover?”**

**“I’d be flattered but uninterested.” Mary chuckled. “He’s not the type I’d be interested in. Honest and noble men don’t fare too well with pirates and scallywags.” Mary gave Edward a wink.**

**“So how much of that conversation did you hear?” Edward asked shaking his head with a light chuckle.**

**“All of it.” Mary answered. I’m grateful to you for defending me. It was kind.” She leaned against Edward and rested her hand on his. “Tell me Edward, if I decided that I wanted to leave the ship and remain an Assassin, what would you do?”**

**“I’d be disappointed but I guess I’d give you a ride to Tulum or Nassau or wherever and we’d part ways.” Edward answered. Mary could tell he was being honest. “Thanks Edward.” She said. She took a swig of rum, took a deep breath, and asked, “You wanna know the other reason I wouldn’t be interested in John?”**

**“Why?” Edward asked with a snicker. Mary thrust herself on top of Edward, her lips crashing into his, pushing him to his back. She broke the kiss and smiled, “Because I’m more interested in his brother.” Before Edward tried to come up with a reply but all he was able to muster was, “Why? How?”**

**“You’re a good man Edward with a good heart and you have a lot of respect for people, including me.” Mary explained. “That’s more than most women can say. And I’ve always thought you were a handsome man. So you wanna see where this goes?”**

**“Sure.” Edward chuckled. “You’re a fine woman Mary and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t think you were beautiful.” Mary smiled at him and the pair looked out onto the sea together.**


	5. Big Ships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward, Mary, Hornigold, and Thatch go after a big ship. John speaks with Ah Tabi

_ May 20th 1717 _

Edward and Mary sailed into Nassau and strode into the tavern where Thatch and Ben Hornigold were waiting.

“Edward, good to see you.” Thatch said in his jolly voice. “And James Kidd do my eyes deceive me?”

“My real name is Mary Read Thatch and upon Edward’s suggestion I’ve taken a position on his crew.” Mary replied smugly. “Have you anything to say in regards to me being a woman?”

“There’s nothing more beautiful than a woman who can use a sword.” Thatch said. “And there’s certainly nothing more terrifying.” Mary, Edward, and Ben laughed at Thatch’s joke.

“So, what’ll it be today?” Edward asked. “What kind of adventure do you think awaits us?”

“There’s a big Spainish ship I’ve had my eye on: The  El Impoluto.” Thatch stated. On my own I doubt the Queen Anne’s Revenge could take it. But with the Benjaman and the Jackdaw, I think we have a chance to bring this beast down. The rewards will be grand and it’ll have supplies on board to keep Nassau going for a good long while. And once we take it down, we can use it to defend Nassau.”

“Aye I’ve heard of these big ships.” Ben said. “The British have some two I’m sure. We take enough of these and we can defend Nassau against anyone who wishes to wipe us out.”

“So I guess that settles it.” Edward chuckled. “To taking the biggest ships the Spainish and the British have to offer.” The four pirates clinked their bottles and drank before setting out to take the El Impoluto.

“What’s our course Captain?” Ade asked.

“Thatch is gonna take us to a big ship we can take.” Edward informed.

“Alright.” Ade said. The Jackdaw and Benjaman followed the Revenge to where Blackbeard knew the El Impoluto would be.

“There she is.” Edward said to Mary and Ade.

“A magnificent ship.” Ade said.

“Aye.” Edward agreed. “Let’s bring her down.” The three ships launched their attack, doing damage to the hull. Edward steered the Jackdaw away from the ram while firing heavy shots at the hull. Ben threw fire barrels at the hull, doing more damage. A shot was opened up for the swivel cannon to do some damage so he fired it. The Revenge launched a mortar shot, careful not to hit the Jackdaw or the Benjaman. The Spainish ship put up a great fight but was in the end no match for the three pirate ships circling it. The final crippling blow was dealt by the Jackdaw’s ram, slamming into the El Impoluto’s hull. The crew of the Jackdaw boarded the ship, along with Hornigold and Thatch.

“We need to kill the Captain to take the ship!” Blackbeard roared. Edward and Mary carved through the Spainish with ease, parrying attacks and running men through. They made their way to the helm and found the Captain with his sword drawn. Edward lunged at him, engaging the man in a duel, blocking and parrying attacks and clashing swords. Suddenly as Edward got too close, he was sliced at the gut with a hidden blade and he stumbled over. Edward and Mary realized instantly that the Captain was a Spainish Assassin. Mary lunged at the Assassin and stabbed him in the chest with her hidden blade.

“You’re an Assassin?” The man sputtered, coughing up blood.

“Aye, I was.” Mary answered. “Now I’m not so sure.” The man slumped over, dead. The battle died down and Blackbeard cheered, “We’ve taken the El Impoluto!” The pirates aboard cheered with him. They gathered the Spainish who were left and Ben addressed them.

“We are of the Pirate Republic of Nassau.” He spoke. “Any man who wishes to join any of our crews is more than welcome to. Otherwise, I suggest you find yourself some timber and paddle back to Havana. Now, let’s get this ship back into sailing condition so we can sail it back to Nassau. Once we do that, we’ll break out the rum and celebrate!” The pirates cheered at the prospect of having a lot of drunken fun to celebrate taking the biggest ship in the Spainish navy and set right to work at putting the ship back together. Afterwards, the pirates cracked open a crate of rum and threw themselves a party. As everyone celebrated Edward noticed Mary standing off to the side. He approached her and asked, “You alright?”

“Yes Edward.” Mary answered. “Just a little shaken. I killed a fellow Assassin.”

“You saved my life.” Edward said, attempting to ease Mary’s worries. “You were just trying to protect me.”

“I know.” Mary said. “That’s not what’s shaken me. It’s the fact that I killed a brother and I don’t feel guilty. I feel like some part of me believed that he deserved to die.” Edward wrapped his arm around Mary to comfort her.

“Why did you think he deserved it?” Edward asked.

“Because everything you’ve said makes way more sense than it should.” Mary answered. “He lies, the hypocrisy. Everything they’ve done in the name of peace and freedom has led to lives ruined and people killed. I guess I felt that he deserved to die for what the Assassins have done and what he’s helped them do. It’s just hard to see what they really are. I feel like I’m losing my place.” Edward could tell the foundation of what Mary believed was crumbling. He hugged Mary and said, “Well you’ll always have a place with us. Now come on. Let’s forget about those hooded mystics and enjoy a fun night. We’ve taken one of the biggest ships in the Caribbean!”

“I’ll drink to that.” Mary chuckled. She and Edward joined the rest of the party.

\---

John approached Ah Tabi to speak with him about Mary.

“Ah Tabi, my I have a word?” John asked.

“What is it Jacob?” Ah Tabi asked.

“I’m worried about Mary.” John said. “I think she’s having doubts about the Assassins. That Edward Kenway is planting them in her head.”

“Mary is a strong willed individual.” Ah Tabi shrugged. “She isn’t someone who could be manipulated by a lowly pirate.”

“She trusts Edward and I fear he’s using that trust against her.” John protested. “He’s already convinced her to take a hiatus from the Assassins to serve on his crew.”

“We do not force anyone to remain in our order.” Ah Tabi stated. “And I trust that Mary will find true north once more. What makes you so concerned about Kenway?” John took a deep breath and decided that he could trust Ah Tabi with his secret. “He’s my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter


	6. El Dorado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Mary encounter someone asking for help finding the fabled El Dorado

_ June 5, 1717 _

Edward and Mary were enjoying a drink in Nassau when they were approached by a lad of 22. He sat down with them and asked, “Are you Edward Kenway and Mary Read?”

“Yeah. Why?” Edward asked.

“I believe you may be able to help me with something.” The boy said. “My name is Ethan and I need the best pirates to help me find El Dorado.”

“El Dorado’s a myth.” Edward stated dismissively.

“No it’s not.” Ethan insisted. “It’s just not in South America. It’s right here in the Caribbean.”

“Right.” Mary snickered. “And I suppose the Fountain of Youth and the Kraken are real too? El Dorado is a myth built on nothing but the wishful thinking of Spanish Conquistadors desperately wanting to believe that there was a city full of gold they hadn’t conquered yet. I honestly think it sounds like one of Aesop’s Fables about greed and how you shouldn’t let your greed rule you except it’s real.”

“Like the Greedy Dog.” Edward chimed in. “He saw a reflection of himself with a bone in the water and when he went to snatch the bone he dropped the one he was holding.”

“You’re a well read man Edward.” Mary chuckled.

“Come on.” Ethan begged. “Once we find it we’ll be rich!”

“I say we help him Mary.” Edward said. “If we don’t he’ll find some idiot like Vane to help him. If we help him than at least we can make sure he lives to know his stupidity.”

“Fair enough.” Mary shrugged. “Alright lad. We’ll help you.”

“Fantastic!” Ethan exclaimed. “A native told me where to find it.”

“Ten reales that this native is a slave who works on his father’s plantation who wants Ethan dead as revenge.” Mary whispered to Edward.

“You’re on.” Edward laughed.

\---

The Jackdaw set sail to a small island south of Edward’s cove where there were rumored to be many natives lurking about. Edward, Mary, Ethan, and four sailors Christopher, a man of average build with short black hair and an eccentric personality covering up a layer of grief, David, a tall and skinny fellow with messy brown hair and a very energetic attitude, Matt, David’s brother who was a childish man with a more defined chin but still possessing the same messy brown hair, and Peter, an older grey haired and gruff man with a soft heart.

“Ade! You’re in charge until we return.” Edward called. “Try not to sink the ship.”

“Aye Captain!” Ade replied. David and Matt rowed the boat up to the shore. The crew got out and marched behind Ethan, leading them to where he believed El Dorado to be.

“I can’t believe we’re on the hunt for El Dorado!” David said excitedly to Matt.

“I know right!” Matt replied. “Christopher what do you think?”

“Oh it’s fantastic!” Christopher exclaimed. “Streets paved with gold, all the riches we could ever want, plus it’ll make a good story.”

“You boys are foolish if you believe El Dorado is real.” Peter sighed. “It’s a story the Spanish came up with in the midst of their greed and the natives used it to get them to go on excursions for it to get rid of them.”

“Oh lighten up Granddad.” Matt laughed. “Even if this is a bust it’s still an adventure.”

“I suppose.” Peter relented.

“That’s the spirit!” David exclaimed. “Allons-y!” Ethan led the way thought the jungle followed closely by Edward and Mary when they were set upon by a tribe of villagers with painted faces and bones in their hair armed with knives, crouched down and eyeing them up.

“Shit.” Mary groaned. “Edward, I remember the Assassins telling me about an island where a tribe of cannibals live. This is that island.”

“I definitely owe you that 10 reales.” Edward replied. “Assuming we live of course.” The pirates drew their swords and began to fight back against the natives, cutting them down. Ethan cowered in fear, terrified of this tribe of cannibals and one of them grabbed his leg.

“Help me!” Ethan cried. Christopher killed the native and pulled him up.

“Up you go lad.” Christopher grinned.

“Oh thank you Ethan gasped.

“No problem.” Christopher replied. “I’m Christopher by the way what’s your name?”

“Ethan…” Ethan answered.

“Nice to meet you Ethan. Run for your life!” Christopher ordered. The pirates continued to carve through the natives until they made it to a small mayan temple where they found a chest. David cracked it open and began to laugh.

“Captain you may wanna see this.” David chuckled. Edward looked inside and saw it was filled with gold.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Edward chuckled.

“I know right!” David laughed. “A chest filled with gold! Actual buried treasure! Well maybe not buried but still!”

“Oi Peter!” Matt laughed. “What do you have to say for yourself? You were going on and on about how this was a foolish waste of time!”

“Well it’s no El Dorado, but a chest filled with gold is certainly worth the trip.” Peter conceded.

“I’ll say!” Christopher exclaimed. “It’s fantastic! What pirate wouldn’t dream of finding a chest filled with gold?”

“I gotta hand it to you Ethan this was certainly a good lead.” Mary said. “Alright lads! Let’s get this chest of gold back to the Jackdaw!”

“Aye aye Ma’am!” Peter agreed.

“Oh let us!” David insisted.

“Yes you’re much too old to do any heavy lifting Granddad.” Matt agreed. The brothers lifted the chest and carried it back to the ship.

“Oh this is a good day Captain!” Christopher said to Edward and Mary. “We find a chest full of gold and valuables but more importantly, everybody lives!”

“Just this once Christopher.” Mary agreed. “You’re right. A day where we make this big a profit and no one dies is a good day.”

“Ethan, where is your father’s plantation?” Edward asked.

“Kingston. Why?” Ethan asked.

“We’ll drop you off there.” Edward said. “In a week’s time we’ll return to pick you and your friend up to join the Pirate Republic of Nassau. Buy him from your father and join us aboard the Jackdaw.”

“That sounds like a great idea.” Ethan replied.

“Great.” Mary said. “You’ll need to learn to use a sword though.”

“Got it.” Ethan replied. “You can count on me.” After the Jackdaw dropped Ethan off in Kingston, Edward, Mary, Christopher, David, Matt, Peter, Ade, and the rest of the crew sailed back to Nassau to celebrate their good fortune with lively partying and rum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and I have a fun new chapter for you. This one was fun to write with a lot of the crew banter (ten points if you can figure out what show I'm doing a bit with) and the little self contained adventure of hunting for treasure because what's more pirate than that. Hope you enjoy. Like always, updates will come when they come. This one is a bit more challenging to write than other stories I write which is why the updates aren't as frequent cause I want it to be good not just update so I can say I did.


End file.
